Inciseon
Inciseon is the Operation Complien. It belongs to the Metal and Life Elements. It grows from Medicut. Appearance Inciseon has an average height of 5'8" (1.7 m). Its body is conical in shape. It has a pair of ovular, beady white eyes lacking pupils. On top of its head is a blue, metal cap that fits perfectly. Inciseon does not have a nose or mouth, but the area of its face at which they would be located is covered by a white metal plate which extends down to the torso. There are two more metal plates directly below this one, the third one reaching the floor. The whole of Inciseon's body is covered by a one large sheet of metal the same colour as its cap. It has skinny, dark blue arms which end in long, sharp blades. Information Inciseons are rather rare Compliens. They are benevolent creatures who dedicate themselves to healing other wounded Compliens. With the help of an entourage of Medicuts, they wander the bluegrass forests, helping any injured creature they come across. Inciseons appear to have medical knowledge by instinct. They can use their blades to make incisions, stitch wounds together, and remove unwanted objects from flesh. They can even secrete fiber from a hidden set of spinnerets beneath their robes, which can be used as suture thread or woven into gauze. However, a lot of other Compliens find their robot-like appearance unsettling, making these Compliens run away from them when they have the chance. The techniques that an Inciseon uses have been studied for a long time, and a lot of surgical procedures used in modern times were inspired by Inciseons. In fact, a few hospitals employ domesticated Inciseons and Medicuts. They feed on the blood and meat they cut out of things and will usually take out a vestigial organ or two as a sort of payment. They consume their food by squirreling it away under the cracks of their metal robes, which contain enzymes and cilia that break down and absorb the collected flesh. Domesticated Inciseons are trained to avoid this behavior, instead surviving on Complinoid feeding schedules. Inciseons breed slowly, but have a lifespan of up to 50 years. When pregnant, the female Inciseon gestates an infant Medicut beneath her robes for several months, then releases it from a hidden panel in the back. Habitat Inciseons live in bluegrass forests using their blue color as camouflage. Some Inciseons are domesticated and live within hospitals. Growth Origin Some insights on Inciseon's origins. Name Its name is derived from "incision", a surgical cut made into the skin or flesh, and "surgeon", the main inspiration for the complien. Design Inciseon's design is inspired by surgeons. The fact that it appears unnatural and unsettling to some could be related to how some people are scared of having surgery, and possibly seeing their doctor or their dentist. Trivia *Inciseon is the first new complien to be created by Pepearl after the move to the new wiki (this one). Spells Category:Metal Element Category:Life Element Category:Made by Pepearl Category:Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Medical Compliens Category:Utility Compliens